wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Largest Egg in Mountain High
This is a fanfic that I (AquatheSeaWingPrincess) have decided to make. It is about the theory that there was another SkyWing egg, that was not smashed, that was qualified for the prophecy. Obviously, this is different from the canon series; it's just a different outcome. Please do not edit, unless it is to fix grammar or spelling. Please do not steal ideas or characters. I am sorry if one of my characters has the same name as one of your OCs. It is purely coincidental, and I do not mean to steal. Okay here goes nothing! Prologue The SkyWing egg was smashed. It was replaced with a RainWing, to try to fulfill the prophecy in another way. But what if there was another? Another egg, hidden from Queen Scarlet, hatched on the brightest night. So large that you could compare it to the moons. What if it hatched? Hatched in a safe place, with a mother to care for it, not knowing anything about it's destiny. What would happen then? Talon flew until she couldn't fly anymore. It was the brightest night. Her egg was glowing, so large and bright that it looked like one of the moons. When she was sure no one was pursuing her, she dropped down into the mountains, into a valley that only she knew about, and a valley where she and her egg could be safe. She looked fearfully into the sky, certain that any second she would see a blast of flame, and Queen Scarlet descending on her, coming to take her egg that fit the prophecy. Nothing. It was a clear dark blue night, with all three moons shining down on the valley. Suddenly, Talon heard a crack, crack, crack! She looked down to see a snout poke out of her egg. Soon after, the whole dragonet had emerged, cracking the egg into a thousand pieces. Talon had never seen a more perfect dragonet. Her dragonet looked up at her, her eyes reflecting the moons. "Butterfly," Talon breathed. "My beautiful dragonet. Butterfly." Chapter One Butterfly watched her mother soar through the air. She wondered when she would be able to fly that beautifully. She could fly of course, but not as high or as well as her mother. Or any other SkyWing, for that matter. The traders that sometimes came by their valley were always showing her the tricks they could do while flying. She loved watching them do loops and twirls in the air. Her mother flew back down into the valley. Butterfly smiled at her, but then noticed her expression. "Into the cave," Talon said. "Now." Butterfly scurried into the cave, confused at why her mother had been so abrupt with her. When she had been in the cave for several minutes and her mother still hadn't come in, she dared to poke her head out and look up. What she saw shocked her. Her mother was fighting with another orange SkyWing, and it looked like she was losing. "Mother!" she screamed as she burst out of the cave to help her. "Mother, no!" The orange SkyWing was clawing at her mother, leaving long scratches down the side of her face. Her mother seemed to be getting weaker, faltering as she tried to stay aloft. Butterfly flew towards her as fast as she could fly, but she could see that she wasn't going to get there in time. With a victorious shriek, the orange SkyWing ripped out her mother's throat, and all Butterfly could do was watch as her mother's body fell and fell until it hit the ground with a thud. Chapter Two "Mother!" Butterfly screamed, shooting after her. She landed with a bang. "No, no, no. No, no no! You can't be dead, you're not dead!" she sobbed. "Oh, she is," said a voice. Butterfly looked up. Through her tears, she could see the orange dragon swooping down on her. The dragon landed next to her. Butterfly couldn't speak. This was the dragon who had killed her mother. She wanted to say something. She wanted to yell. She wanted to scream. She wanted to ask the orange dragon what was wrong with her. But all she could do was stare mutely. The dragon stared at her smugly. "Soooooooooooooo," she said. "What a thrilling time we'll have!" What? Butterfly looked at her questioningly. "Well don't you know who I am?" the dragon asked her. ''A murderer ''Butterfly thought mutinously. "Well, how sad!" the dragon said. "My name is Scarlet." Butterfly gaped at her wordlessly as the guards descended to take her to the palace. WIP Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)